It Matters To Me
by Jade-Max
Summary: Serena/Darien break-up fic with a twist. Song fic based on the song "It Matters To Me" by Faith Hill.
1. It Matters To Me Chapter 1

Oct 2000  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them. The story,  
however, is mine.  
  
  
It Matters To Me.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Golden hair glittered in the sunlight as it whipped past an ugly black  
face. Drool and spittle sprayed the strands as a beam of energy shot from a  
twisted mouth, shearing off a lock of hair that fell to the ground.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Watch out!" yelled a blue haired girl, her eyes covered  
in a blue screen as she analyzed the monster.  
  
"Thanks, Merc," came back the sarcastic reply, "I didn't notice." The  
blonde grabbed the pony tail and looked at it, noting that almost half of it  
had been cut off, and her blue eyes narrowed beneath the golden band of her  
tiara, "That witch cut me hair!" she looked at the lock laying forlornly on  
the ground and felt a sudden, stinging pain in her body that had her falling  
to the ground without a cry. Her hesitation has cost her.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" screamed Sailor Venus, diving for her friend and tackling  
her off the beam as it threw her towards the side of a concrete building.   
They hit the ground hard, Venus twisting so that Sailor Moon was on top of  
her. The air was knocked from her lungs as they landed. A shadow fell over  
them and she rolled, protecting her friend with her body, closing her eyes in  
anticipation for the pain.   
  
A shriek had her eyes flying open, looking back over her shoulder. The  
other scouts, Jupiter, Mercury and Mars, were ringed protectively around her  
and their leader, guarding them against the monster. Her eyes went to it and  
she shuddered.   
  
The monster was ugly; a bulging half naked form that was barely covered  
up top and what was showing was a ghastly blue green mix. Pus oozed from  
underneath the fur that covered it's top half, its twisted female face  
grotesquely deformed. The lower half of the creature look to be a mix of  
spider and cockroach, the body bulbous and covered in a tough shell they had  
yet to crack. Nothing seemed to be working against the monster and the  
scouts were all bleeding from minor and major hits they had intercepted to  
give Venus time to wake up the princess.   
  
Mercury looked about ready to collapse, her body quaking and oozing  
blood from cuts that Venus couldn't see, but a pool of crimson was spreading  
out from beneath her boots. Jupiter's hair had fallen down around her  
shoulders from a snapped band, the tresses matted with blood, her left arm  
hanging limply at her side and looked almost to be completely severed. Mars  
was sporting a newly trimmed hairline that fell halfway down her back and the  
uniform she wore was split in the middle, revealing long, deep lacerations  
running the width of the middle of her back. And still they fought on,  
tossing attack after attack at the monster.  
  
Venus cradled the princess in her arms, looking around the battlefield.   
Tuxedo Mask should have been here, where was he?! With no choice, she shook  
her leader hard, "Dammit, Sailor Moon, wake up, we can't beat this thing  
without you!"  
  
Sailor Moon groaned, her eyelids fluttering, "No point," she said  
softly, her voice rough. "He won't save me. You should let me die."  
  
Venus dropped her friend in shock, "No! You know that's not true, come  
on Sere! Please!"  
  
Blue met blue as Sailor Moon opened her eyes, wincing from the contact  
her head had had with the pavement, "Why?"   
  
"Why what? We need you, Sailor Moon, the whole world needs you! You  
can't just give up because he'd not talking to you! Come on, Serena, please,  
just once more, you can lie down and die afterwards if you want, just help  
us, Jupiter, Mars and Mercury can't hold that thing off forever!"  
  
Her plea must have worked because the torn heart in Sailor Moon's eyes  
vanished and she turned her gaze to her valiant friends in time to see  
Jupiter fall. "Jupiter!" she whispered, seeing her friend lying on the  
ground as still as a statue, blood pooling around her head and soaking her  
white uniform crimson. She pushed away from Venus and stood, her hand going  
to her tiara before her eyes narrowed and she strode forward without a  
weapon. She ran at lightning speed towards the monster and grabbed her  
tiara.   
  
It glowed white hot in her hand, burning her palm and searing the skin  
beneath but she didn't notice as she slammed the disc into the monster's  
forehead, taking a staggering amount of energy in the chest as the monster  
screamed and wavered, crumbling to dust beneath her. She fell to the  
pavement, her landing less than gentle but she was up quickly and running to  
her friend's side, kneeling beside the fallen scout. Mars and Mercury joined  
her, collapsing next to Jupiter, their eyes closing.  
  
"Oh you guys, you don't have to protect me," she moaned, her eyes  
filling with tears. She opened her locket and pulled out the crystal in her  
keeping. She didn't use it every day now, the enemy they were fighting was  
more tenacious than Beryl, but more susceptible to her tiara so the rest of  
her weapons weren't being used.   
  
She felt the life flowing through her veins and placed her hands on  
Jupiter, a soft glow encompassing her and her friend. Venus' hand landed on  
her shoulders, lending strength, as she healed her friend and closed her  
wounds. The skin stretched and closed before their eyes, the blood flow  
stopping and Jupiter inhaled a sharp, painful breath as she sat up, cradling  
her arm in front of her. She smiled faintly at Sailor Moon.  
  
She sat back, gasping and then put one hand on Mercury and one on Mars,  
allowing the energy from her and Venus to help close their deepest wounds.   
Her eyes fluttered closed as she collapsed. She was bleeding from multiple  
wounds but her first concern had been her friends and they were now all  
healed of their most grievous injuries. They would live, but, as they turned  
their gaze to Sailor Moon, they saw she was as grievously injured, the side  
of her head sporting a gash that looked as if it would have torn her ear off  
had it been half an inch lower. Other cuts and bruises stood out on her pale  
skin and the side of her uniform was matted in blood, the stain spreading  
slowly over her abdomen.  
  
Mars stood, and motioned for Venus to help her, "We have to get her to a  
hospital. She'll die if we don't."  
  
Venus didn't need more prompting than that. She motioned Mercury and  
Jupiter away, "You two go home and rest, we'll keep you posted on how she's  
doing," she told them, assuming command.  
  
They nodded, recognizing they'd only be in the way, and made their way  
out of the street as Venus and Mars carried an unconscious Sailor Moon  
towards the hospital.  
  
********  
  
White knuckles held the door frame tightly as a masked face stared out  
into the night, deep ocean blue eyes brimming with tears. He felt her, felt  
she needed him and still he couldn't go to her. 'What if she dies?' a voice  
asked softly in the back of his mind, 'Could you live without her  
forgiveness, live with knowing you weren't there for her when you were  
needed? Can you live with yourself now, knowing that she might not be there  
when you wake up in the morning?'  
  
A harsh curse split the night and the hand broke the frame, splintering  
it and driving the shards of wood deep into his palm though the white glove.   
He didn't even wince as his hand continued to close, driving the slivers deep  
into flesh and drawing a steady stream of blood that was soaked up by the  
rapidly darkening fabric of his gloves and dripping down into the cuffs of  
his tuxedo jacket. He wouldn't be able to live with himself, he knew that,  
surely she could see it was killing him to let her be, not to touch her, to  
see her. Tonight he'd sensed she needed him and he forced himself not to go.   
She had to learn to take care of herself, but something was wrong, something  
was terribly wrong and he felt it to his bones. He'd see her tomorrow,  
that's what he'd do. Once more couldn't hurt... could it? 


	2. It Matters To Me Chapter 2

Oct 2000  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them. The story,  
however, is mine.  
  
  
It Matters To Me.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Everything was fuzzy, out of focus and she ached everywhere. Her hand  
was bandaged and she could barely feel her fingers, her side ached abominably  
and her head felt like a little man with a sledge hammer was trying to get  
out. She raised her un-bandaged hand to her head, or tried to, but a solid  
weight was holding it down. Her eyes focused momentarily on the weight and a  
blonde head topped with a brilliant red bow became clear. "Mina?"  
  
The bow slid out of view to be replaced with concerned eyes, "Serena?   
You alright?"  
  
"I think so. What happened?"  
  
"You were hurt pretty bad. Amy's mom was on duty at the hospital and  
she fixed you up. We're at my house. Mom and dad are on some kind of trip.   
How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'll be fine by tomorrow. Actually bad as I feel right now it won't  
keep me down for long. How are Amy and Raye and Lita?"  
  
"Alive, thanks to you. Amy is back on her feet today, a little banged  
and bruised but she'll be alright. Lita's still favoring her arm but she  
should be ok when school starts again Monday. Raye's no worse for wear,  
she's already mostly healed but her hair," Mina grinned, "is going to take a  
while to re-grow. She lost a good foot to that monster's attacks. And, I  
hate to say this, but we had to cut just over two feet off of yours. We  
almost lost you Sere."  
  
Serena closed her eyes, "I wish you had Mina," she told her friend  
quietly. Her voice was stricken, tight with feeling and she felt a gentle  
pressure on her fingers.  
  
"It will all work out, Serena, you'll see."  
  
"I wish I knew for sure, Mina, but it hurts, it hurts so much," her  
voice cracked and she licked her lips, her eyes still closed. Behind her  
eyelids she saw a picture of his face, the beloved face of the man who'd  
broken her heart without giving her a reason. "He looks at me one way, his  
body language tells me something else and then his words convey yet another  
message. I don't know how much more of this I can take. He didn't even come  
when I needed him last night."  
  
Mina leaned up over the bed and hugged her, brushing her bangs gently  
out of her face, "You'll be back up to doing stuff come Monday, Serena, but  
you need to rest, don't think about him, alright?"  
  
Her eyes opened and Mina looked straight into the torn and bleeding  
heart of her friend, seeing the pain and anguish she tried to hide for the  
sake of her friends and family. Mina gasped at the depth of the pain she saw  
and instinctively reached out and wrapped a hand around Serena's, lending her  
strength. "I can't help it." Serena whispered, turning her face away, tears  
shining in them, "He's with me everywhere I go, in anything I do and every  
time I think of him I feel like I'm going to have my heart torn from my  
chest. I see him on the street and it hurts deep down knowing I can't run  
over and hug him, or hold him. I can't even sleep at night without dreaming  
about him Mina and every time I remember the good times I want to laugh and  
sing and then the last words he said-" she bit off the words, unable to  
continue past the lump in her throat.  
  
Mina sighed, settling down on the edge of the bed and tightened her grip  
on Serena's uninjured hand.  
  
"I just want to be alone, Mina," she said finally, her voice thick with  
tears.  
  
Mina nodded, releasing her hand and then stood. Without a word, she  
left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
On the bed, Serena turned her head towards the window and, closing her  
eyes, saw his face. Hot, silent tears leaked out from under her eyelids and  
slid slowly down her cheeks.  
  
********  
  
The receiver slammed down on the phone base and he thrust one hand into  
his hair, dragging the midnight strands out of his eyes. One hand was  
wrapped in gauze, the splinters and remnants of the glove still in place in  
the abused flesh. He hadn't bothered to pull them out, feeling it was  
fitting to leave them in to match what he felt inside. She wasn't home; she  
was out with the girls and had been all night. How typical. After a near  
brush with death, as with every monster she seemed to fight, they tended to  
go out and relax, and spend money, usually his, though not of late, to remind  
themselves of what it was to feel alive. He sighed, feeling sick for no  
reason, his side aching for an unknown reason and his good hand feeling as if  
it was tender to the touch.  
  
He strode away from the phone and grabbed his coat off the back of the  
couch, glancing outside. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the  
sky. In mid July he doubted he would really need it. Thinking better of it,  
he threw it back on the couch and grabbed his house keys, sliding into his  
shoes as he stopped briefly at the door and then exited his house. He had to  
see her today, something compelling him to seek her out. Knowing the girls,  
they'd probably be hanging around the arcade. With purposeful steps he  
headed towards the elevator. 


	3. It Matters To Me Chapter 3

Oct 2000  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them. The story,  
however, is mine.  
  
It Matters To Me.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A blonde head looked up from something on the counter as the doors to  
Crown Arcade slid open and a smile split the man's face as he saw who it was,  
"Hey Darien, how's it going?"  
  
Darien paused in the doorway, looking around the arcade and felt his  
heart hammer painfully in his chest. Keeping his face a mask covering his  
emotions he walked towards the counter and then smiled a forced smile at his  
friend, "Hey Andrew." He slid onto a stool and then turned slightly so he  
could watch the door and his friend at the same time.   
  
Andrew looked at him, his eyes narrowing slightly as he turned and got  
Darien his coffee. For a Saturday he was in awful late. "What happened to  
your hand?"  
  
"Hmm? What?"  
  
"You hand?" he slid the cup towards him and watched as Darien lifted the  
cup with his bandaged hand, seeming to favor the one that wasn't wrapped for  
some reason.  
  
"Oh, it had a bad run in with a door. Hey, Andrew, have you seen the  
girls today?"  
  
"Nope, not since yesterday. I was just wondering about them myself.   
Mina is usually in here scooping out the guys around noon, but it's," he  
checked the clock, "just after two and no sign of any of them. Yet. Think  
something is wrong?"  
  
Darien sighed, taking his eyes off the door and turning his back to it.   
For two in the afternoon on a weekend the arcade was empty save for himself  
and his friend. "I think it's my fault," he admitted, staring into his  
coffee cup. The black liquid that offered him his usual energy in the  
mornings and afternoons just didn't seem appealing but he sipped it anyway,  
grimacing as he remembered Serena's face when she'd taken the cup from him  
once and tried it. He had to suppress a groan as he thought about her, her  
beautiful face twisted with pain as she stared up at him from the ground.   
"Actually, I know it's my fault."  
  
"How do you figure that one?"  
  
Darien sighed, rubbing the tips of his fingers across his forehead,  
"I've been awful mean to Serena of late, Drew."  
  
Andrew wiped the counter with his cloth, "You want to talk about it,  
Dare?"  
  
"Not really, but if I don't it's going to kill me," he raised his head,  
curling his bandaged hand back around the cup and lying the other, palm up,  
on the top of the counter next to it.   
  
Andrew looked at the deep red burn markings and streaks on the palm of  
the un-bandaged hand and gasped, "Dare, what did you do? That should be  
looked at!"  
  
Darien glanced at his palm and then closed his fingers gingerly, pulling  
the hand back into his lap, "Nothing, Drew. Believe it or not I woke up and  
it was like that."  
  
Andrew eyed him and then sighed, "Alright, Dare, you don't have to tell  
me. You going to be alright?"  
  
"Not until I see Serena," he mumbled without thinking.  
  
Andrew's head whipped around, "Excuse me?!"  
  
Darien sighed, "I said, not until I see Serena. I hurt her way worse  
than before, Drew, I don't know if she'll forgive me for this one."  
  
"What'd you do?"  
  
"Broke her heart."  
  
Andrew sat down hard on the stool behind the counter, staring at his  
friend as he put two and two together, "And you didn't tell me about Serena  
and you... why?"  
  
"Society would have frowned on it."  
  
"But, you and Serena?! How long had this been going on?"  
  
Darien smiled ruefully, his eyes sparkling with dark humor, "Ages, Drew.   
You have no idea."  
  
"You're right, and you're confusing me, just let me ask one more  
question, alright?"  
  
"Sure, quiz me all you want, I have nothing better to do."  
  
"What did you do to break her heart?" Drew watched Darien's face  
closely and caught the pain that flickered across it and echoed in his eyes  
until he dropped his face to look into his cup.  
  
"I told her to stay away from me."  
  
"Sure, like that broke her heart, she couldn't stay far enough away from  
you a couple of months back."  
  
Darien sighed, trailing one finger into his coffee and stirring the top  
absently, "I told you, Drew, society would have looked down on us. She's too  
young for me and until she's 18 I can't do anything about it."  
  
"Since when have you cared what other people think, Dare? Last time I  
checked you were walking around in an ugly green jacket that should have the  
fashion police on your backside six ways from Sunday, live on your own and do  
you classes your own way not to mention you're a loner and don't date. Well,  
didn't date, anyway. You're hardly conventional so why would you choose some  
girl who's well suited to you. I hate to say it, buddy, but whatever it is  
that's bugging you it's not Serena's age. The two of you are so well matched  
I should be buying you a ring to propose to her, though why I didn't see it  
sooner I don't know."  
  
"You probably did, just choose to either ignore it or had your mind  
occupied on something else."  
  
Andrew grinned, "Well, maybe. Still, it's not her age, so what's really  
bugging you?"  
  
"Dreams."  
  
"Dreams?"  
  
"Yeah, I keep having this one nightmare where she ends up dead and this  
voice keeps telling me to stay away from her," Darien shuddered, downing his  
coffee in one giant swallow, "You have no idea what it's like seeing her die  
night after night without being able to help her and knowing some day it  
might become reality. So I stay away from her."  
  
"You love her," it was a statement, not a question.  
  
Darien nodded anyway, miserably, "More than life. I would do anything  
for her, Drew and I have to hurt her to prove it. It's tearing me up inside  
thinking, knowing, she's got to be feeling so much worse than I do. She  
doesn't even know why I broke up with her."  
  
"Darien! How could you do that to her?"  
  
The reproachful tone in Andrew's voice shot straight through him and he  
stood up, tossing a bill on the counter, "I don't know," he replied softly,  
"but I have to find her. Thanks for listening Drew, I'll keep you posted."  
  
"Anytime. Take care, Darien."  
  
Darien walked out of the arcade, the doors sliding shut behind him. He  
raised his face to the sky and closed his eyes. It was well beyond time  
Serena heard his explanation, now, if only he could find her! 


	4. It Matters To Me Chapter 4

Oct 2000  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them. The story,  
however, is mine.  
  
  
It Matters To Me.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hey, you awake girl?"  
  
"Yes, Raye, I'm awake. Where am I?"  
  
The raven haired priestess came into view as Serena turned her head.   
Her friend looked better than the last time she'd seen her and her hair cut  
was a little strange but, as Mina has said, it would grow back. "You're  
still at Mina's, we just moved you to her room because it's bigger. Amy,  
Lita and Mina are downstairs commandeering the TV and VCR. How are you  
feeling?"  
  
Serena raised one hand to her head, wincing. "Terrible. What day is  
it?"  
  
"Still Saturday. We're all crashing at Mina's cause her folks aren't  
around and we can't really go out the way we are. Too many questions would  
be asked. Not to mention your parents would flip seeing you like this.   
Woah, don't move, you'll start to bleed again." Raye slid her hands over  
Serena's shoulders and held her down to the mattress, "We all heal really  
fast, it's true, but you are depleted from healing the lot of us yesterday.   
It's a good thing that happened Friday night, or you would be out of school  
this next week. As it is we can keep this quiet and away from your house  
until Monday and when we got back you'll be stiff and sore and still healing  
but the wounds won't look or feel nearly as bad."  
  
"How long you figure until I'm alright to fight again?"  
  
"You should be completely healed by Sometime next Wednesday. At least,  
that was Amy's prediction. I can't believe what you did, Serena, we almost  
lost you." Raye perched herself on the edge of the bed, brushing the feather  
soft bangs out of her face with gentle fingers, "Don't you ever scare us like  
that again, alright? No matter what's happening with you, nothing right now  
is worth loosing your life over."  
  
Serena turned her eyes away from her friend, "I can't promise that. I  
don't know what to do, Raye, I feel so... empty. I fight and there's no  
passion behind it but keeping you guys safe, I go to school and promise  
myself to be strong and learn my lessons in hope that he'll see how smart and  
diligent I'm becoming. And he doesn't notice. I fight my heart out and try  
to be brave and willing of him and he doesn't notice! I let him go without a  
thought because if you love something you're supposed to let it go, right?   
But as proof they're supposed to come back and he hasn't! He says he doesn't  
love me and it makes me want to die. How can he hurt me so badly, Raye, when  
I know he still loves me even if he says otherwise?"  
  
Raye hugged her, stroking her hair gently, "Let it out, Sere, don't  
bottle it up. I know you love him, that's why this still hurts and it  
probably will hurt until you get an answer from him. I know it's hard but we  
need you, I need you, you're the heart and soul of the scouts, surely you  
know that."  
  
Serena felt tears slide down her cheeks, "The heart bit is bruised,  
battered and shattered, Raye. I don't know if it will ever recover. And the  
soul of this group is friendship, you guys could beat anything we come up  
against without me if you believed you could."  
  
"No we couldn't. Even together we wouldn't have been powerful enough to  
kill Beryl, we needed you for that. Same with Alan and Ann. Only you could  
have healed them, the rest of us were useless against the tree."  
  
"That was two months ago, Raye. And the last two weeks have been agony.   
I got a month and a half with him. A month and a half! There is no justice.   
I was happy and look what happened. My grades were slowly improving, my  
teacher was becoming impressed and my parents were starting to be more  
lenient, no monsters and now, Bam! Blackmoon and another evil try to come  
back, my grades have plummeted, my life is in shambles and my family is ready  
to disown me. Not to mention my parents found out about Darien the day we  
broke up and my dad is seriously looking at buying a shot gun!"  
  
Raye held Serena as she burst into tears. She looked up as the door  
opened and Lita walked in Carrying the TV, Mina came in behind her with the  
VCR and Amy with a couple of bowls of snacks. They froze inside the room,  
watching Raye hold Serena as sobs, heart breaking sobs, ran through her body.   
Lita quickly placed the TV on the stand they'd erected for it before walking  
back over to the bed and laying a gentle hand on the top of Serena's head.   
Amy and Mina joined them, each touching a shoulder and arm of their friend as  
she cried.  
  
Finally Serena pulled away from Raye and looked at her friends,  
squeezing Amy's hand who was in hers, "Thanks guys," she sniffed. "So what  
are we watching tonight?"  
  
Lita held up three movies, "Your choice Sere. We've got Liar Liar, Ever  
After or Mystery Science Theater 2000."  
  
"The last one. I need to laugh."  
  
"The why not Liar Liar? It's funnier than Mystery Science Theatre."  
  
Serena looked away, "Because I feel like Darien is a liar right now.   
Please, just put the movie on Leets."  
  
Without further questions, Lita turned to do as her friend asked,  
setting up the VCR and TV with the help of Raye as Mina and Amy arranged the  
snacks, leaving Serena a lone for the moment. None of them noticed the death  
grip she had on the covers covering her or the sparkle of renewed tears in  
her eyes as she closed them and fell into a light, healing slumber. 


	5. It Matters To Me Chapter 5

Oct 2000  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them. The story,  
however, is mine.  
  
  
It Matters To Me.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The door slammed behind him with enough force to send the picture on the  
wall next to it crashing to the floor, sending glass shards all over the  
floor. A curse turned the air blue as he slipped out of his shoes and went  
to grab his dust buster, careful not to cut himself on the glass. Reigning  
in his temper he quickly cleaned up the glass and carried the picture into  
the kitchen. Dumping the glass in the garbage can he turned and went to get  
a glass of water from the fridge, holding it as he stared through the glass  
towards the watery image of the toes of his slippers. He sighed and tossed  
back the glass, setting the glass in the sink before going into his living  
room and throwing himself on the couch.  
  
The day had been wasted. He'd looked in all the usual spots she went.   
The park, the swimming pool, the shops in on main even going into the Library  
to look for Amy. Not to mention checking the arcade, the fountain park and  
the rose gardens. He sighed wearily, leaning his head against a pillow as he  
thought back to his frantic race. Heck, he'd even gone so far as to enlist  
Rini's aid, but none of the girls had been heard from since early that  
morning when they'd called to say Serena wasn't going to be home for the  
weekend. He frowned, remembering the conversation with the little girl. If  
Serena was unexpectedly unable to come home it usually meant she'd been   
injured enough in battle to take a few days recovery time. He clenched   
his un-bandaged hand and winced. If that was one of her injuries he hoped  
that was the worst of it. "Oh Serena," he murmured, his voice breaking as he  
flung his arm over his eyes, a picture of her forming in his mind, "I pray  
you are safe, my love and that you are well. I love you, even though I  
cannot show you."  
  
He didn't notice as he passed into slumber on the end of a sigh. Music  
filled his ears after a while of just looking at her and her clothes changed,  
billowing out about her body in white fabric. Her wedding dress. He looked  
down at himself, seeing the white tuxedo, and then his eyes went back to  
Serena. She was radiant, her hair done in its unique hairstyle covered by a  
veil of the sheerest white satin. Her dress was simmering satin, catching  
the rays of the light as she moved, the garland of roses around the edge of  
her gown brining out the rose color in her skin. A smile spread across his  
face as he saw the bouquet of red roses clutched in her hands, a single white  
rose in the middle. She walked towards him, her face hidden by the gauzy  
covering of the veil. She met him at the alter and they turned towards the  
minister...   
  
He turned to her as the minister finished their vow and raised her veil,  
revealing her angelic face to his view. Her eyes fluttered closed, forming  
half-moons of black silk against alabaster skin, as she raised her face  
towards his. His eyes started to close as he slid his hands over the smooth  
fabric covering her shoulders. His head bent and he pulled her closer...  
closer...  
  
She was ripped from his arms by an unseen force and his heart froze as  
she screamed his name, her tone piercing and terrified. As he watched her  
get pulled further away he saw her dress transform into that of his Princess,  
Princess Serenity. "SERENA!" he cried, "SERENA!" the world broke apart and  
he found himself floating in a void, Serena's voice echoing around him, her  
scream resounding in his heart and mind. Broken pieces of rock floated  
around him, his beloved a crumpled form on the other end of the void, just  
barely distinguishable. Her gown looked tattered and torn even from this  
distance and he could see blood dripping down off the ledge where she lay.   
  
"Prince Darien!" he grabbed his head as the voice boomed through his  
skull, sending him to his knees.  
  
"No!" he yelled back defiantly, "I won't listen to you, you're just a  
dream and I can't live without her!"  
  
"Prince Darien, you must not have any contact with Princess Serenity.   
The future, yours and hers depends on it. Stay away from her, else she will  
die!"  
  
"NO!" he screamed back, shaking one hand defiantly at the sky, "This is  
just a stupid dream I have every night! She hasn't died yet without me, but I  
can't live without her! You don't understand the hell you're putting me  
through!"  
  
There was no response but the rock where Serenity lay suddenly picked up  
speed and hurtled towards him. His eyes widened, he wasn't awake, this was  
still his dream. He never slept past that usually! He jumped onto the rock  
and looked down, suddenly seeing his lover encased in a crystal that covered  
her body from head to toe, dressed in a gown and crown he couldn't ever  
remember seeing her in.  
  
Gasping for breath he sat bolt upright on the couch with enough force to  
send him to the floor. He banged his knee and head on the edge of his coffee  
table but quickly gained his feet and tore to the balcony, yanking open the  
doors and propelling himself into the cool night air. He grasped the railing  
in his hands, relishing in the pain that let him know he was awake. Closing  
his eyes he gasped in breath after breath, shivering. His body was covered,  
as usual, in a cold sweat that seemed to consume him. He stood still for a  
few minutes, relearning how to breathe normally as he concentrated on his  
heartbeat, willing it to slow from it's rapid pace.  
  
He opened his eyes to stare across the cityscape, his gaze going to the  
park that was visible from his balcony, and found himself staring at the  
lake. That lake held so many memories for him. Under the sunlight it  
sparkled, matching the color of Serena's eyes. His thoughts wandered to her  
again and again and he didn't fight it. He had to see her. If nothing else,  
he was going to find her on her way home from school Monday and beg her if  
necessary to listen to him. He prayed she'd forgive him. 


	6. It Matters To Me Chapter 6

Oct 2000  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them. The story,  
however, is mine.  
  
  
It Matters To Me.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Serena walked slowly home from school, her book bag in one hand, her  
side still aching from the beating it had taken Friday night. Sunday there  
had been another attack and she'd been tied, by her friends, to Mina's bed so  
she couldn't participate. From the sound of it the monster had been very  
weak to lightning and combined with Mercury's water attack it had quickly  
dissolved. Serena was thankful for the extra rest, though she hated the  
thought of her friends in battle without her. They knew she was still  
weak and had even refused to let her try and speed up their recovery. Today  
there were none the worse for wear and for that she was grateful. She winced  
as she took a particularly hard step that sent a wave of pain shooting  
through her body. Her hand flew to her side and she closed her eyes, willing  
for the spasm to pass.  
  
The doors to the arcade opened as she hit the censor and she stepped in,  
her steps mincing and careful, her eyes looking around the room. "Hey  
Andrew," she called, resisting the urge to wave as she normally did. Her  
bandaged hand was wrapped around her school bag, her good hand was twined in  
the fabric of her shirt near her side, pressing on it slightly to keep some  
of the physical pain away.  
  
"Serena!" Andrew came over quickly from his position behind the counter  
and looked at her, "Something is different about you, but I can't place  
what."  
  
Serena turned, feeling her tails of hair hitting her hand where it  
rested on her waist. "My hair is shorter," she told him, forcing a smile.   
She didn't feel much like smiling but she did anyway.  
  
Andrew grinned, and pulled her into a hug, releasing her immediately as  
she shrieked, bending over her side protectively. "Serena? Are you  
alright?" Andrew knelt next to her, a hand hesitantly going to her shoulder.  
  
"Fine, I'll be fine," she bit out shortly. She closed her eyes,  
blinking back tears. Andrew was a lot stronger than he looked and the  
squeeze he'd just put on her proved it. He'd hugged her hard and managed to  
get his elbow right on the most sensitive part and hug. She felt nauseous  
and put out one hand to steady herself. Andrew's hand met hers and she  
grasped his in a death grip, causing him to exclaim in surprise as all  
feeling left his fingers and her knuckles turned white. She took in a sharp  
breath and exhaled, finally letting go of his hand and rising painfully to  
her feet, keeping most of her weight slanted away from her injury. "Sorry  
about that, I managed to crack a rib or something in gym Friday."  
  
Andrew looked at her sceptically, "You sure you're alright? You should  
have that looked at."  
  
Serena sighed, walking over to a booth and quickly sitting herself down,  
wincing as she did, "I did have it looked at. She wrapped it up and told me  
to take it easy so I'm taking it easy."  
  
"You should really be in bed." Andrew slid into the booth across from  
her, keeping an eye on the counter and the door. "Were you resting all  
weekend?" She nodded, folding her hands in her lap. "So what did you do to  
your hand, then?"  
  
She shrugged, not meeting his eyes, "I burned it in cooking class,"  
  
"Darien has a burn on that hand too. Was he giving you lessons?"  
  
Serena turned her head to look out the window, "He's not talking to me  
Andrew."  
  
Andrew reached across the table and gently turned her chin so that he  
could see her eyes. His heart went out to her seeing the confusion and pain  
swimming in their clear depths. He also saw a shimmering of tears on her  
lashes and wanted to kick himself. "I know about you and Darien, Serena. He  
came in and told me on Saturday. He was looking for you."  
  
She tugged her chin out of his gentle hold, "Sure he was. Probably to  
remind me to stay away from him," a tear slipped down her cheek, "Oh, Andrew,  
what did I do to deserve this! Surely I wasn't that horrible to him!" she  
buried her face in the arm she placed on the table, her hair falling about  
her face like a golden waterfall.  
  
"You didn't do anything Serena," Andrew told her, seeing his best friend  
coming towards the entrance of the arcade, "But if you let him explain, maybe  
you'll see it was never anything to do with you."  
  
She continued to sob, her face buried, as she refused to look at him.   
She heard the doors to the arcade open and the rustle Andrew's clothes as he  
slid out of the booth. She pulled her other arm from under the table and  
blocked out all light getting to her face. She sniffed and wiped her eyes,  
finally raising her face. She took in a shuddering breath and looked out  
across the arcade, freezing as her gaze clashed with Darien's. She blanched  
and pushed out of the booth, ignoring her side but hissing in pain as she  
moved as quick as she dared to the exit. Both hands went to her side as she  
walked quickly out of the arcade, not looking at him after that first  
fleeting glance.   
  
Darien shook off Andrew's restraining hand and watched Serena, obviously  
in pain, flee from the arcade and him. He turned to look at his friend.   
"She forgot her book bag, you might want to make sure she gets it back,"  
suggested Andrew. His eyes spoke volumes as to why he hadn't let Darien  
confront Serena in the arcade. Darien nodded, quickly grabbed Serena's stuff  
from the booth and tore out after her.  
  
Tears blurred her eyes as she walked, her hands pressed firmly against  
her side. Every jarring step she took hurt, sending shock waves of pain  
through her system and causing her vision to blacken a little more around the  
edges. Determinedly, she walked along the outside edge of the park leading  
home. She hadn't been home since Friday and her parents were in for a shock.   
Her steps slowed as she realized she really didn't want to go home. She  
moved to the edge of the sidewalk and sat on the curb, burying her face in  
her knees as she felt dizzy all of a sudden. She felt tears escape from  
under her eyelids and pressed one hand even firmer against her side. The  
pain had her head spinning faster, seeing white spots in her gaze as she  
looked through the dark blue fabric at her knees.   
  
"Serena?"  
  
Her head shot up, going straight to the source of the words, "Darien?"  
she whispered disbelieving before she could stop herself. She bit her lip and  
looked away from him, whimpering in pain as she pushed herself to her feet and  
took an unsteady step. She wavered and fell, the world tilting  
beneath her and she felt herself falling... falling...  
  
Cool water slid over her forehead and she sighed, her eyes blinking  
open. Her gaze focused on the firm hand that held what looked to be a hanky  
dripping with water. The droplets splashed against her face and she turned her  
head. Her mouth gaped open as she looked up at the man who held her cradled  
against his chest. Her sore side was pressed gently to his side, the faintest  
of pressure on it.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
She nodded, seeing him smile gently as he closed her jaw. She saw his  
eyes search hers, looking over every inch of her face. She underwent his  
scrutiny, searching his face in return, her gaze returning to his eyes time  
and time again. "Let me go, Darien." She said finally.  
  
His gaze flew to hers, "I don't want to," he admitted softly.  
  
She pushed against his chest, her eyes shutting him out as she met his  
gaze, "You already did. Put me down or I'll scream."  
  
His jaw dropped as he put her on her feet, keeping a cautionary hand  
extended towards her in case she fell. She didn't. She straightened slowly  
to her full height, leaving her hand hanging loosely at her sides. "You cut  
your hair," he murmured, fingers a lock of it.  
  
She jerked her head sharply, pulling the hair from his fingers, "Don't  
touch me,"  
  
He dropped his hand and looked at her, his heart in his eyes, "Oh god, I  
deserve this, I'm so sorry, Serena."  
  
"Why? You made it perfectly clear you want nothing to do with me. Why  
change now?" her eyes stung with unshed tears but she refused to cry with him  
so near. It was then, as she looked past his shoulder, she realized where  
they were. They were on the bank of the man made lake, on the small alcove  
where they'd fed the ducks many a time together.  
  
"I didn't mean it," he told her slowly. "Serena, please, look at me. I  
owe you so much, there's so much to-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it Darien," she told him sharply, cutting him off.   
At least now she was looking at him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "So very sorry."  
  
Her gaze softened and he saw the pain she was trying to hide. Both the  
physical and the emotional were reflected in her glazed eyes, and he saw the  
fear there too. The fear she had of trusting him again, of loving. "So am  
I, Darien. I trusted you and look what you did to me. You broke me heart,"  
her voice caught and she swallowed before continuing, "you took what we had  
for a millenum and tarnished it with lies and half truths. You told me you  
would love me forever and at the first sign of trouble you tuck tail and run.   
You promise to protect me and then you don't appear when I need you most.   
What kind of love is that, Darien? What kind of love is one that gets  
questioned when things don't go your way, or that seems to crumble when  
problems become to tough to get through easily. What is a love that last  
through two lifetimes only to be stopped by age or lies? I can't do this  
anymore Darien, you're killing me with this! Can't you see how much you're  
hurting me?!"  
  
Darien winced, "I have no choice," he returned, his eyes flashing.   
Serena took a step back at the furiously burning pain and frustration she saw  
there, "You think I would do this to you and me if I had a choice?" His  
laughter was harsh grating on her ears, "Fat chance, Sere. I've seen us move  
heaven and hell and fight life and death and you've been key to all those  
battles. I've seen you draw so much of yourself and give so much for others,  
for me, that how could I not love you? And love you I do, more than my own  
life, more than my happiness. If I could I would be with you, the last weeks  
I've seen us both go in a downward spiral. I know if I am to be near you it  
could cost you your life, I know it, and yet here I am! I see you hurt and I  
hurt, you get hurt, and I hurt. We are linked and I have to fight it. With  
every breath I take I feel you near me and I have to resist the urge to go to  
you. Friday I did and I will never make that mistake again. I almost lost  
you because of a nightmare so real it made me doubt my sanity. I love you  
Serena, I never stopped, I need to know if you can forgive me one day for the  
hurt I've caused you."  
  
She looked at him, her eyes traveling from his face down across his lean  
body to his shoes and then back up. Her fingers itched to brush his hair  
from his eyes but she refrained from it. She focused on his eyes which were  
weary, defeated and completely open for the first time in their relationship.   
A detached part of her mind found it darkly amusing that it had taken a break  
in their relationship to bring them to this. "No Darien." She said at last,  
"I'm going to need proof this time, words won't be enough to convince me that  
you're telling me the truth this time. I'm sorry, but until you prove I can  
trust you again, we're through." She turned smartly on her heel, her back  
ramrod straight, and walked away from him.  
  
Darien stared after her, his mouth slack. 'If proof is what you need,  
proof is what you'll get.' He vowed softly. He picked up her bag and  
followed her. 


	7. It Matters To Me Chapter 7

Oct 2000  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them. The story,  
however, is mine.  
  
  
It Matters To Me.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Dammit Jupiter, get out of there!"  
  
"I'm going, I can only move so.. AH!"  
  
"JUPITER!"  
  
"Stay back... Mars."  
  
"No! Burning... MANDALA!" burning rings of fire sprouted from Mars'  
hands and hit the monster square in the chest. Fur ignited and smoked, the  
creature rearing as huge paws slapped at the flames.  
  
Venus jumped in, grabbed Jupiter, and jumped out, avoiding the claws of  
the monster as she did.  
  
"Mercury, you know what this thing's weak spot is yet? We could sure  
use your help here!"  
  
Mercury closed her computer, "Left claws on it's back foot!"  
  
"Oh, sure, like we can hit that!" yelled back Jupiter.  
  
Sailor Moon dropped into the middle of the battle from somewhere above  
the scouts, landing heavily and favoring one of her sides but it didn't seem  
to slow her down as she sidestepped the monster's attack; a breath weapon  
that looked like berries. As they hit the ground behind her they buried deep  
into the ground, exploding and showering the ground around it with red paint  
like substance that hissed and oozed as it struck surfaces. Sailor Moon  
glanced behind her and then ducked as another volley of the beads flew  
towards her.   
  
"The back left claw, Sailor Moon!" Mercury yelled to her, "That's the  
weak point!"  
  
The bear creature landed down on all fours, keeping its vulnerable claw  
behind and out of view and spat another volley of the berries at Sailor Moon.   
This time she tripped on loose pavement and fell, letting out a shriek of  
pain as her side collided with the ground.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Watch out!"   
  
She clutched her side in pain, hearing the warning but unable to do  
anything about it. She curled into a fetal position, closing her eyes as she  
waited for the inevitable. Strong hands suddenly slid about her shoulders  
and under her knees and she was pulled against a warm chest. Wind ruffled  
her hair and her skirt as she felt the muscles in powerful legs kick off  
against the earth. Still in the throes of pain, everything registered on the  
edges of her consciousness. The sounds of battle dwindled to the back of her  
mind as she squirmed, moaning from the pressure that was still pulsing  
against her side. She registered something rough against her back and curled  
up again, her arms curled protectively around the most painful part. Strong  
hands pushed her away and she shrieked as they gently probed the wound.  
  
"Dammit, Serena, you shouldn't be fighting! You're missing a big chunk  
of your body! That hole should have warned you not to fight!"  
  
She gritted her teeth, the world floating in a red haze, but she managed  
to make out black hair, a black hat and a white mask. "I'm getting better,  
Darien," she told him, her voice laced with pain, "It was worse when it  
happened." She closed her eyes and a white light started to shine from her  
locket. Tuxedo Mask grabbed her locket and wrenched it off her uniform  
before she could react. Immediately her suit unravelled into long pink  
ribbons and transformed back into her school clothes. She saw him frown  
before she closed her eyes, fighting the pain. Her friends needed her! How  
dare he try and manhandle her!  
  
"You're bleeding," he said softly, running gentle glove covered hands  
over her waist. She couldn't find the strength to fend him off as tears  
soaked her cheeks. She knew he was trying to be gentle but every brush,  
especially when she wasn't transformed, was really painful. His hands slid  
under her loose shirt and pulled it up, revealing her mid-drift and the  
bandage wrapped around her middle. It was soaked with blood on one side, the  
stain ugly and menacing and he sat back on his heels. "I can't let you use  
the silver crystal, Serena, you'll die if you use it when you're depleted  
like this."  
  
"I have to...to help... the scouts..." she bit out, rolling away from  
him. Bent over, she forced herself to her feet, grasping the side of the tree  
by which she was for support. The blood stain had seeped through the bandage  
and was dotting her shirt with brilliant red.   
  
Tuxedo Mask pocketed the broach, standing up to look at her calmly.   
"You are in no position to help them fight. You're liable to get yourself  
killed."  
  
She shot him a look that was of dark amusement, "So? I'm no good to the  
world as I am right now. Getting myself killed would only help the world.   
Give me back my broach, Tuxedo Mask, I have to fight with them, they can't  
beat this thing without me."  
  
The sounds of Jupiter calling on her thunder attacks clearly echoed to  
them and Serena held out her hand for the broach. She could only describe  
the look on his face from her words as stunned. She sucked in a sharp breath  
as he grabbed her viciously by the shoulders and pinned her against the tree  
trunk, "Don't you ever say that," he told her venomously, "You're more  
important to this world than anything and anyone. You're the defender of  
justice and love, of good against evil. You've got a heart big enough to  
encompass the whole world in its embrace, and you love without restraint.   
There is no greater gift than that. Never. NEVER, say you're not important,  
dammit! Without you this world would be in ruins many times over!"  
  
"It was never good enough for you Darien," she replied, tears of pain  
gathering in her eyes, "You never wanted my heart did you? You didn't think  
we could last after what we've been through in this life and the last. You  
always thought I was a burden, one you didn't want and you never wanted my  
love, you don't want anyone's love, you just want to be alone and miserable.   
Well, I'm giving you the chance. Give me back my broach, my friends need me,  
unlike some people that will remain nameless."  
  
He looked like he'd been punched in the gut. Her head was tilted at a  
defiant angel as she glared daggers up at him through her tears. Unable to  
reach her he bit out a furious curse that made her eyes widen and then bent  
his head and ground his lips onto hers in a kiss that shocked her.  
  
Serena's eyes fluttered closed of their own violation as her head  
connected with the tree trunk behind her. Darien's mouth ground viciously  
into hers, speaking of frustration held too long at bay, anger, sorrow, and  
above all else love. His lips gentled on hers, became a caress and she  
opened her mouth to him, making a tiny sound in the back of her throat. Her  
arms crept up to encircle his neck as he slid one hand underneath each of her  
arms and held her to him, careful, even when kissing her, of not touching her  
wound. She tugged on his head, angling her head to better kiss him as his  
tongue delved into her mouth, and kissed him back with a frustration, anger  
and love that sent him to his knees, brining her with him.   
  
White light neither of them could see started to glow from his pocket  
and encompass them. Darien felt the change first. His body felt heavier, a  
weight at his side distracting him momentarily from his love. His hands  
froze on her back as a second shock happened and his hands encountered skin,  
almost as if her shirt had melted away. He pulled back, breathing hard, to  
look at her. Her mouth was bruised by his kisses, her face flushed. The  
crescent moon in the middle of her forehead stood out in contrast of her  
alabaster skin. "Serenity," he breathed, seeing that he had also  
transformed. The locket containing the silver crystal was glowing brightly,  
hanging suspended between them as it rose from his pocket.  
  
Serenity opened her eyes, looking up into Prince Endymion's face. She  
gasped, seeing the crystal glow with a bight light. "Endymion," she  
murmured, reaching out a trembling hand to cup his face.  
  
He kept his gaze locked with hers, seeing her love shining from the  
depths of her sky blue eyes. He smiled gently at her, a smile he never used  
for anyone else. She smiled in return.  
  
"My children," they turned as one upon hearing the voice. Serenity's  
eyes widened and she tore herself from the prince's grasp, running to the  
woman who stood a few feet away.   
  
"Mother!" she stopped short, curtsied and then threw herself into Queen  
Serenity's arms, hugging her tightly.  
  
"My little Serenity," the elegant woman murmured, gently brushing the  
bangs off of her daughter's face. Princess Serenity suddenly gasped and her  
hands went to her side, pulling the cloth close enough that it came away  
soaked with crimson. "You're hurt child!"  
  
She nodded, tears rimming her eyes, her voice choked, "In a fight,  
mother. The fight to keep Earth free from evil is ongoing."   
  
"And where were you, Prince, when my daughter needed your help?"  
  
He flushed, looking away guiltily, "Elsewhere. I have regretted it ever  
since. I never intended her harm, I love her more than life and I had a  
premonition she would die if I stayed near her. I did my best, but I cannot  
any longer. Without her, I have nothing to live for."  
  
Queen Serenity knelt next to her daughter and extended her hands. The  
silver crystal floated over and came to rest in the Queen's palms. She  
touched the area of the wound, causing Serenity to hiss, "Be still child,  
this won't take but a moment. Prince Endymion, I will require your  
assistance." He walked over quickly. "Place your hands on my shoulders, I  
will draw from you to help heal her. As a spirit I cannot heal you myself,  
I'm afraid."  
  
Endymion did as she asked and bright light flared, causing Princess  
Serenity and Endymion to shield their eyes. "Live long and be happy, my  
children. Never doubt your love for it is that which will save the world,"  
Queen Serenity's voice echoed as the spots from the crystal's light were  
starting to fade in their view.   
  
They looked around. They were back in the park. Their eyes met and  
Darien ducked his head halfway, inviting her to kiss him. She reached up and  
captured his lips with hers, meeting him halfway. Warmth and love flowed  
through her and she felt his arms slide around her waist. 'Was that real?'  
she wondered silently. She felt no pain as his arms suddenly tightened and  
fell away. He pulled his mouth off of hers, "I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
She shook her head, "No..." Mars' voice echoed back to them and she  
froze, "The scouts!" she grabbed the locket with the crystal off the ground and  
looked at him, "Transform, Darien, we're needed." She slanted him a look,  
softening her next words with a smile, "We need to talk when this is over."  
  
He nodded, and pulled out a rose, quickly changing from Darien to Tuxedo  
Mask. She smiled at him and threw up her hand, the locket held tightly.   
"Moon... Crystal... POWER!" Feathers and ribbons floated around her,  
transforming her into the super heroine she was suddenly proud to be. Her  
feet landed on the ground and she took off running. Tuxedo Mask was beside  
her as they tore through the bushes back to the fight. 


	8. It Matters To Me Chapter 8

Oct 2000  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them. The story,  
however, is mine.  
  
  
It Matters To Me.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Mars dodged another of the projectiles and swore, "Where is that  
meatball brain! We can't beat this thing without her!"  
  
"Venus... love me... CHAIN!" the chain of hearts sprang from around  
Venus and she trapped the bear thing, yanking it off its feet with a tug. It  
crashed to the ground, and Venus collapsed after it, her knees refusing to  
hold her. One legs was splattered with red splotches where the berry juice  
had hit her.   
  
Mercury was busy throwing ice attacks at the monster until it spat  
another stream of projectiles at her and she fell to avoid them. As she  
tried to get back up, she found she couldn't find the strength. As a last  
resort she played an old trick. "Bubble... Spray!" the area was quickly  
enfolded in a dense fog and Mercury leaned back, panting. Jupiter knelt next  
to her. Of all the scouts Jupiter seemed to be faring the best. Mars' fuku  
was tattered and burnt through in places, one of her ankles obviously paining  
her. Jupiter had been hit in the initial assault and bore tears across the  
front of her fuku that trailed blood but she looked like she was the  
strongest of all.   
  
"Merc, you alright?"  
  
"We need Sailor Moon, we can't beat this thing without her,"  
  
"Right here, Mercury!" called a strong voice as two figures dropped from  
the branches above to land next to Mercury and Jupiter.   
  
"Sailor Moon! Are you alright?"  
  
"Much better, Jupiter, I'll explain later. Alright, what's this thing's  
weak spot?"  
  
"Back left claw. But be careful, that thing is protecting that claw  
like a wounded cub."  
  
"I'm on it Merc." She tore away from her friends, straight at the  
animal she could see through the fog. Two roses suddenly flashed by her and  
struck the animal, sending it rolling and exposing it's left back claw but  
for a moment. "Moon... tiara... MAGIC!" she called, sending the tiara spinning  
towards the foot. She gasped as another rose came from behind her and  
accidentally struck the tiara. The tiara flashed and the rose, embedded  
where the jewel should have been, flew straight and true, striking the left  
back claw of the bear creature. It howled and froze, dissolving into dust  
from the energy release.  
  
Sailor Moon shrieked, "What happened with that?!"  
  
"Interesting effect," commented Mercury, who was sitting on the ground,  
computer in hand. She was typing something on it and didn't look up as Mars  
and Venus helped each other over. Sailor Moon quickly came over and put her  
hands on her friends, the locket glowing softly. Tuxedo Mask put his hands  
on her shoulders and she smiled. That gesture above all other convinced her  
that he wanted to be a part of her life again. She quickly healed her  
friends and then stood up, de-transforming as she did.  
  
"Alright, girls, I know you're all probably wonder what happened.   
Temple meeting tomorrow after school, alright? You too, Darien."  
  
He nodded, shifting back into his street clothes, and reaching out to  
pull him into his arms, "I'll be there."  
  
The girls watched as they turned together, Serena saying something about  
getting a shake.  
  
"Well, some things never change," commented Mars as she shifted back to  
her street clothes. The other scouts quickly did the same. They quickly  
dispersed, leaving the park behind.  
  
********  
  
Serena sat across from Darien and Andrew in the crown arcade, listening  
to Darien explain to Andrew about how he still had to regain her trust.  
  
"So, Serena, you going to take this big lug back?" Andrew asked,  
grinning as he punched Darien in the shoulder.  
  
Serena's eyes twinkled as she sipped on her chocolate shake, "Well,  
maybe. I don't know, he hasn't begged my forgiveness on his knees or  
anything yet."  
  
Darien groaned and slid out of the booth. "I told you she wanted  
everything on a silver platter."  
  
Andrew grinned, "Hey, if I had her I'd do what she wanted. She deserves  
the best."  
  
Darien looked at Serena, his eyes soft, "That she does." He bent down to  
one knee and grinned at her open mouthed expression, "Serena, my one true  
love, can you find it in your heart to forgive me? I beg of you, can you  
forgive me, even if I have to spend the next hundred years proving I'm worthy  
of your love?"  
  
Andrew watched his friend shocked. Serena had meant that as a joke,  
hadn't she? And if she had, Darien sounded sincere! Plus, everyone in the  
arcade was watching, surely this was a big joke.  
  
Serena stood and wrapped her arms around Darien's shoulder, her eyes  
filling with tears as she hugged his head to her stomach, stroking his ebony  
hair. "Of course, Darien," she said softly, "Of course."  
  
Applause surrounded them as he rose to his feet and kissed her. 


	9. It Matters To Me Epilogue

Oct 2000  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them. The story,  
however, is mine.  
  
  
It Matters To Me.  
  
Epilogue  
  
'I can't believe I'm doing this,' he thought darkly, checking his hair  
in the mirror before striding towards the door. He knocked on it and waited.   
A woman opened the door. She was small and beautiful, and he could see where  
his Serena got her beauty from, if indeed this was her mother. She didn't  
look much older than twenty! He smiled at her, "Hello, I'm Darien Chiba. Is  
you father home?"  
  
She laughed, covering her mouth with one hand, "Oh, aren't you the  
charmer. I'm Serena's mother, Irene. Come in, come in, Ken and I were  
expecting you, though I must say we were rather shocked when you asked to  
meet us without Serena present."  
  
Darien smiled, stepping into the house and removing his shoes. He  
followed Irene into the main living room of the house where a man stood near  
the window overlooking the back garden. He was slightly shorter than Darien  
and had a shock if brown hair. "Ken, darling, Darien is here."  
  
The man turned, revealing firm features off set by wire rimmed glasses.   
Darien held still as he watched the man rake him from head to toe, taking his  
measure. He noticed the glass in Ken's hand and was on guard slightly.   
Finally Ken walked over and extended his hand, "I'm Ken, Serena's father."  
  
Darien shook his hand, "Pleased to meet you, sir."  
  
"Do you drink Darien, can I get you anything?"  
  
Darien shook his head, "I don't drink anything stronger than coffee, I'm  
afraid. But thank you for the offer."  
  
"Irene, can you fetch Darien some coffee. Take a seat," he motioned to  
the chair as he took a seat on the couch. Irene disappeared for a few  
moments before returning with a cup of coffee and handed it to Darien.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Dear, have you asked Darien why he wanted to see us  
yet?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Well then." Irene took a seat next to her husband and looked at Darien  
expectantly, "What was it you wanted to speak to us about Darien?"  
  
Darien took a sip of his coffee before putting it down on the coffee  
table. He snagged a coaster without thinking, placing the cup on it, and  
then sat back, looking from one to the other, "I wanted to meet with you so I  
could explain my intentions towards your daughter. I'm afraid you may have  
gotten the wrong impression of me and I wanted to clear it up."  
  
Ken and Irene exchanged glances. This wasn't what they had expected,  
"And just what are your intentions towards my daughter?" demanded Ken.  
  
Darien met his gaze squarely, "I intend to marry her one day, sir. If  
she'll have me."  
  
Ken's jaw dropped and Irene's hand flew up to cover her mouth in shock.   
"Our daughter? You're talking about our little baby Serena who's just turned  
sixteen? Isn't it a little early to tell that you want to marry her?" Irene  
asked softly.  
  
Darien shook his head, leaning forward in the chair, "She is the most  
amazing young woman to ever have come into my life, and I mean that with all  
of my heart. I love her, and that's the reason I'm here today. I want to  
put your fears to rest about me. I have no intention of taking advantage of  
her, I would never hurt her. She brings laughter and love into my life, I  
never want to see her hurt and I will do everything possible to keep her  
safe. Ken, Irene, I don't want to have to worry about your opinions of me.   
I am quite a few years older than her and I know society frowns on someone  
who's 21 seeing someone who's 16 but my heart doesn't care what society says.   
I am hoping you can understand when I tell you that I love her more than  
life."  
  
Irene grasped her husband's hand, smiling softly at him. "We can,  
Darien, but for all your words, we don't know how she feels."  
  
Darien rubbed his fingers across his forehead, "She's due back from  
school soon, isn't she?"  
  
Irene nodded. Ken remained silent. His dark eyes were looking at  
Darien, trying to gauge his sincerity. "In the next few minutes sometime.   
Would you like to wait and see her?"  
  
Darien nodded, "Getting this all in the open is best, I don't want to  
have to put her in the uncomfortable position of deciding between you and I."  
  
"We shall see." Ken finally commented. He sipped on his drink. Irene  
excused herself, going into the kitchen to make the usual after school snacks  
while Darien and Ken remained in the living room.   
  
Darien finally stood, unable to take the tension and began to wander  
around the room, looking at the myriad of pictures that lined the shelves and  
pausing to read the spines of the books on the shelves.   
  
The front door opened and slammed shut, "MOM! I'm home! Who's car is  
out front?" called the whirl wind as she ran into the house. A swirl of  
honey colored hair and a blue and white school uniform descended into the  
living room, freezing on the threshold, blue eyes widening in surprise.   
"Darien!" she squealed, and launched herself across the room into his arms,  
hugging him tightly.  
  
Darien braced himself, ready for the flying tackle and caught her,  
hugging her back, "Hi, Serena." He said, his eyes going to her father as she  
continued to cling to him. He nudged her a bit and the looked up at him  
questioningly.   
  
She followed her gaze and gasped, pulling out of his arms. She noticed  
her father sitting in the room for the first time. "Dad!" she said, her face  
draining of all color.  
  
"Hi honey. You have a good day at school?"  
  
Serene nodded warily, looking from her father to Darien and back,  
"What's going on here?" she asked finally.  
  
Darien wrapped his arms around her from behind, "I came over to meet  
your parents today, I hope you don't mind."  
  
Her eyes widened in shock, "You what?! My dad was talking about buying  
a shot gun-" she broke off, looking guiltily at her father.  
  
Ken laughed, "It's alright, honey, Darien asked to meet us today, the  
shot gun stayed in its case."  
  
She looked relieved.  
  
Irene walked back into the room, a plate of snacks in hand and Serena  
bounded towards the table as her mother set it down. She quickly fell to  
eating most of the contents of the plate.  
  
"You sure you want her? She eats a lot," comment Ken casually, standing  
up and walking over to stand by Darien.  
  
"I wouldn't have her any other way." Darien murmured, barely able to  
tear his gaze away from Serena, an amused smile playing across his lips, "She  
does everything with enthusiasm, takes a lot of energy."  
  
"I would say. Darien, I hope to see you around more often." He extended  
his hand and Darien clasped it.  
  
"Thank you, sir," he said, the unspoken permission of Serena's father  
making his throat tighten.  
  
"Come Irene, you and I have a date tonight." Ken told his wife, leading  
her out of the living room.  
  
Serena watched her parents go and swiped her sleeve across her mouth,  
and then looked at Darien as he knelt next to her, "What was all that about?"  
  
Darien smiled, raising one hand to brush a piece of cake from the corner  
of her mouth, "Our future, my love." He pulled her into his arms and kissed  
the top of her head, "Our future."  
  
The End 


End file.
